


and then she kissed me like there was nobody else in the room

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: tfw ur ship is a rarepair so u have to be the one to make the tag even exist in ao3





	and then she kissed me like there was nobody else in the room

**Author's Note:**

> tfw ur ship is a rarepair so u have to be the one to make the tag even exist in ao3

When she was younger, Fjorm had always been strangely intrigued by bars. According to Gunnthra, anyone under the age of 21 was forbidden to enter, fights broke out all the time, and (if she was really being honest with herself) the drinks always had  _such_ pretty names.

Now, Fjorm would be glad to never have to step in a bar ever again.

She spares a glance towards her sister, who was still chatting it up with a potential customer near a large, neon-lit window.  _Why_ on earth a businessman would choose to meet up in an establishment that positively reeked of alcohol was beyond her, but...well, as long as the deal came through, Fjorm had no right to complain.

So instead of walking out the door like she so dearly wants to, Fjorm makes sure the bartender isn't paying attention to the secluded corner she's isolated herself in, sighs, and takes a long drink from a smuggled-in bottle of Sprite.

"Hey. Whatcha doing?"

Fjorm's eyes fly open in surprise and she nearly chokes on her soda.

But before her gag reflex can work against her wishes, she swallows firmly and takes a moment to notice that the unfamiliar girl standing in front of her is a) not a bar employee and b) not a relative of the client that Gunnthra was  _still_ entertaining.

"Sorry," Fjorm chokes out when she thinks it's safe to talk. "Do I know you?"

"Well...not  _yet_."

The girl extends a hand from her jacket pocket, and even though the lights are turned down far too low to be useful, Fjorm thinks that she can make out the outline of a hand being extended towards her.

She hesitates - a natural reaction for anyone, but a reaction that causes the other girl to draw her hand back slightly all the same.

Fjorm considers her options quickly, not willing to let this new opportunity pass her by just yet. She could gently reject the offer and spend the rest of the night nursing her Sprite, like she had been doing for the past hour or so. She could pretend that she had previous commitments, then ask Gunnthra for the car keys and go home.

...Or, she could take the offered hand and ignore her suspicious nature for the night. Fjorm couldn't discern any negative intentions coming from this stranger, and surely her sister would intervene if things looked like they were going to go south.

So that's exactly what she does, smiling lightly as she lets this girl lead her towards a better-lit section of the room.

Now that she's seated comfortably on a barstool and a normal level of illumination is shining around her, Fjorm takes the chance to look over her new companion. She's very pretty, that much is obvious at first sight; her long pink hair falls effortlessly into place, and her somewhat childish facial features only serve to add onto her charm. But despite her looks, she's only dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, with a baggy faded varsity jacket to top it all off.

...And, oh, now she's looking at Fjorm with amusement in her eyes and a smile playing on her lips, and Fjorm belatedly realizes that she's been asked a question.

"I - oh - I'm so sorry, what were you saying?"

"Ah, nothing much, just wondering what your name is and if you were going to order anything. You can call me Soleil, by the way!"

 _Doesn't that mean 'sun'? How...fitting,_ Fjorm thinks, but out loud she simply lets out a little "ah."

"You can order for me, if you want. I admit, I'm not very familiar with alcohol in general."

"Don't drink often? Don't worry, I won't get you anything too bad. Hey, bartender!"

Soleil whirls around and directs her grin towards the balding man who had just made his way over, rattles off a string of unrelated words that Fjorm can only assume make up the name of some type of refreshment, then whirls back around just as quickly.

"So! Since you said that you don't drink, and you didn't look too happy back there, why are you here?"

 _Getting right to the point, I see_ , Fjorm winces. "My...sister. She has business, but she worried about leaving me home alone, so...here I am."

"Ooo, familial duties? Sucks."

Making a face, Soleil pulls out her phone to check the time. "Listen, I know we just met a few minutes ago, but what do you say we both get out of here I'll take you somewhere more fun than this, and I promise you can leave whenever you want. Sound good?"

"But, what about the drinks?"

"Eh, my cousin and her girlfriend should be arriving any minute now. I'll just have to remember to pay them back."

This time, Fjorm doesn't hesitate - she slips out of her seat with a newfound confidence, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth she slips her hand into Soleil's.

"Then, by all means, lead the way."

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes later, Fjorm is only mildly surprised (and disappointed) to find that her confidence has all but faded.

She removes her her hand in a fit of embarrassment, stammering out something about needing to text her sister. Which, in her defense, isn't a lie; she really does send a brief message to Gunnthra, explaining the situation and promising to be back before any unreasonable time of the night.

Soleil watches from a distance as Fjorm fiddles with her phone, a hint of longing in her eyes that she blinks away the moment that Fjorm shuts off the screen and peers shyly upwards.

"So...what are your plans? We're at the harbor, aren't we ? I think I recognize the place."

"Really? This is my favorite part of the city, actually."

Sighing, Soleil swings herself onto a low wall, brings her legs up, and rests her head on them. "I love the water, but it's the best at night, when there's not much traffic. And - you see those lights in the distance? Those are all the boats that are tied up right now."

"You must really like this place, don't you?" Fjorm gingerly climbs up and takes a seat next to Soleil, swinging her feet in the air. "I almost feel bad. I've been to this part of town many times, but...never paid attention to the harbor."

"Aw, don't beat yourself up over it. Most people never do! And the harbor gets really busy in the mornings, so unless you love watching sweaty workers yell at each other in foreign languages, there's not much to see."

"I'm sure  _some_ people must enjoy that view," Fjorm remarks cryptically, sending both girls into fits of giggles.

They settle into a comfortable silence, staring at the twinkling lights together, breathing in the cold night air. Soleil thinks she's going to die, with the way that she's inching her hand maddeningly slowly towards one of Fjorm's own.

(Then the streetlights flicker on, and the too-bright lights catch the other girl's hair at just the right angle, and Soleil  _swears_ she can pinpoint the exact moment that she falls in love with Fjorm, this girl she had met barely an hour ago, this girl who was quite literally sparkling in the oversaturated brightness, this girl who had a smile that Soleil could get drunk on.)

Somewhere in the distance, a door opens and two people stumble into the street, unsteady on their feet and completely unaware of the gaping opening they were leaving behind them. Soleil turns to watch, glad for the distraction from thoughts about her possible growing infatuation, then visibly perks up when she recognizes the strains of a violin floating through the air.

"Dance with me," she blurts out before she loses her nerve. "Right here, right now; we've got music, and that's all we really need, right?"

"Well, this certainly won't be the most impulsive thing I've done tonight."

Fjorm tilts her head back in silent laughter as she slides down from her seat on the wall, landing with more grace than Soleil thought was even  _possible_. She stretches out a hand to help Soleil down - and, oh, that opportunity is definitely taken, except now Soleil can't bring herself to let go of Fjorm's hand even when she's safely on the sidewalk.

She decides to deflect, instead, taking Fjorm's free hand as well and drawing her closer, valiantly trying to hide the cracks in her voice when she says "okay, now all we have to do is just...follow the rhythm."

"I must admit, I've only ever taken classical dance lessons," Fjorm mumbles ruefully. "I'm afraid that following the rhythm is the only thing that I know how to do."

"Classical dance lessons? The ones where you have to be paired to someone who was probably born lacking grace?"

Eyes widening, Fjorm nods enthusiastically. " _Yes_. They're...the only reason that I have pain tolerance built up in my feet."

"Gods, that sounds terrible. I am so sorry."

"But I'm dancing with you now, so maybe everything's not so terrible...?"

Soleil raises an eyebrow. "And there you go with your charm. Soon enough you'll be breaking hearts all over town."

Fjorm frowns a little at that thought. "But I don't want to break yours. I'd like to hold it, and keep it safe, and..."

She trails off, eyes widening in realization as her brain catches up to her mouth, and slows to a near standstill with a soft "oh."

Soleil's mind is  _spinning_ , to put it lightly. She doesn't remember the last time that her relentless flirting was welcomed, let alone reciprocated. She really doesn't know what to do for once in her life, so she simply blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Can I - is it ok if I try something different? I don't want to - I don't mean to make you uncomfortable - "

"Please." Fjorm's eyes seem to sparkle with a light of their own. "Just the fact that you're even asking is more than enough for me."

"Oh. Well, I - "

Soleil swallows thickly and readjusts her grip, flashing a nervous grin. "I hope you're not prone to falling."

Curious as she is, Fjorm doesn't get a chance to ask what that means - in the next second, she's being spun around and pulled close in one fluid motion. But she doesn't get to enjoy the contact for long, because a flurry of quick steps follow, then a twirl, then she's being flung outwards - 

\- and now Fjorm's closing her eyes, now she's laughing, now she's fully enjoying the moment and is completely taken by surprise when she's literally swept off of her feet and feels another pair of lips being pressed gently to her own.

Her eyes fly back open of their own accord, and she locks eyes with a heavily flustered Soleil who suddenly wants to either die or stay in this position forever.

"Well," Fjorm says slowly, a full fledged grin starting to form, "don't stop there. We still have the whole night to ourselves, don't we?"

"You're right, we do."

And with spirits bright enough to rival the sun itself, Soleil places Fjorm back on the ground and leans back in for a proper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @axlotlols !!


End file.
